


Undeserving

by kamariaaelfgar9



Series: Tenebrae Series [4]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Demons, Emotions, Empathy, Fallen Angels, M/M, Masturbation, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:14:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamariaaelfgar9/pseuds/kamariaaelfgar9
Summary: Aron didn't deserve any of this.





	Undeserving

Aron didn’t deserve this.

He was just enjoying some time alone while Minhyun was at work. He was staying out of trouble, flipping blankly through channels on the television. A cop rerun here, an overly enthusiastic infomercial there; the good shows were only ever on in the evenings, when Minhyun was home and Aron had better things to do than lounge around in front of the TV.

The demon was contemplating whether he would get up and find something more interesting to do or if he would remain laying on the couch, mindlessly staring at the many images flickering across the ever-changing screen. Before Aron even made a move to put the TV remote down and drag himself up from his comfortable position, a soft, sweet flavour crept up over him.

At first the emotions were only small wisps, like the beginning of rain when the first few drops fell to the ground in small, round spots. The incubus closed his eyes, momentarily losing himself in the scent that was steadily becoming stronger and stronger. It was absolutely _delicious_.

Suddenly, Aron’s sensitive hearing picked up on a loud _bang_ coming from beneath the floorboards and the taste invaded Aron’s senses in a tsunami of flavours; sweet and tangy, with a little bit of spice and a whole lot of velvet. The demon couldn’t help the soft moan that slipped out from between his lips and rang through the otherwise quiet air. Aron’s body was beginning to react to the lust that was wafting through the air, prickling with electricity and flooding with heat.

Why wasn’t Minhyun home?

Aron rolled over onto his back and lazily let his hand wander down his bare chest and under the loose waistband of his sweatpants. Since his sexual outlet wasn’t home to help, the incubus had no choice but to take matter into his own hands – quite literally.

The demon was just about to very happily get down to business when a dark, thick scent seeped into the pores of his skin, making his stomach twist. Aron sat up abruptly, groaning low in his throat and grabbing the remote to chuck at the floor. Hopefully, Minhyun wouldn’t notice the chip in the hardwood or the crack running down the plastic casing of Aron’s projectile.

“ _Fucking hell_ ,” Aron cussed in English, his lips pulling back from his teeth in a scowl.

The incubus could still feel the lust that seemed to be coming from a room on the floor below and even with the nauseating scent slipping into the mix, Aron was still becoming affected. His body was tingling and his teeth were aching, feeding off the sweetness of human emotions and even the dark rich flavour of _demon_.

Why did it have to be _now_ of all times? Why couldn’t they copulate when Minhyun was home and Aron could get himself off buried deep in Minhyun’s tight ass? At least that way, Aron could convince himself that he was turned on by Minhyun alone, and not the desire seeping up from the floorboards that distinctly belonged to an arrogant demon that had a stick up his ass and his unfortunate contractor.

Aron glanced down at the tent that had formed along the seam of his sweatpants and he growled. There was _no way_ he was going to jack off to _those two_ fucking. He would rather be denied sex altogether.

The sound of a lock clicking had Aron on his feet and all but flying to the front door, shoving the unsuspecting human up against the front door and grinding their hips together with enough force to bruise.

“Aron?” Minhyun questioned. His voice was breathless from being startled and probably because of the desire that was now coursing through his veins thanks to Aron’s physical and emotional manipulations.

“Our neighbours are fucking downstairs and I’m really, _really_ glad that you’re home,” the incubus muttered, moaning softly at the friction Minhyun’s jeans were creating against Aron’s cock.

“I barely got through the door,” Minhyun grunted, grabbing at the demon’s hips to try and stop his desperate grinding, “You’re this turned on?”

The demon paused in his movements, meeting Minhyun’s almond eyes with an intense ruby gaze that conveyed a clear “ _duh_ ” to the human’s question. “They fuck like rabbits, I can’t even _sleep_ ,” Aron complained, dragging out the word “sleep” with a whiny pout.

The human gave him an unimpressed glance, before pushing him away and untying his shoes. “You don’t sleep, Aron.” Minhyun slipped off his jacket and hung it up, glancing at the demon with the look of a parent who wasn’t looking forward to dealing with their kid. “Do you want me to talk to Jason then?”

Aron shook his head and clutched Minhyun’s arm, pulling himself flush against Minhyun’s side. The incubus was being clingy but he didn’t care at the moment; he was horny. He leaned in close to Minhyun and ran the tip of his tongue around the shell of his ear. “I want to be inside you,” Aron purred, tracing the button of Minhyun’s jeans with a black fingernail.

Minhyun swallowed and Aron couldn’t help but watch the human’s prominent Adam’s apple bob with the motion. “This is ridiculous,” Minhyun muttered, only half-heartedly swatting at Aron’s wandering hands. The demon could tell that his was beginning to break his contractor’s resolve. “All week I’ve come home to you being all sex crazed. Do you know that my boss noticed that I was _limping_ this morning?”

The incubus lifted his gaze to meet Minhyun’s displeased eyes and he smirked, silently smug with that information. Minhyun certainly wasn’t complaining after the three rounds they had the night before.

“I’m going to go talk to Jason,” Minhyun decided, avoiding Aron’s grabby hands and quickly slipping on his slippers, disappearing out the door he had just entered through.

The incubus followed after him a moment later. He was going to give JR a piece of his mind.

Minhyun took the stairs, with Aron tight on his heels, sneakily trying to squeeze the human’s round buttocks as he moved down the staircase. Minhyun’s ass was just _begging_ to be pounded into, encased in those lovely tight black jeans. Aron momentarily weighed the pros and cons of just skipping the unplanned visit and shoving Minhyun against the railing, taking him then and there. Unfortunately, the human and his stupidly long legs made it into the hallway on the third floor before Aron could put his thoughts into action.

Aron shifted uncomfortably, his cock still hard within his sweats and throbbing now with the lust so potent in the air, seeping out of the apartment door he was standing in front of. His sensitive hearing could pick up on the few curse words that slipped out of Jason’s mouth in a garbled, aroused mix of Cantonese and English. JR was silent but Aron could definitely feel his presence, a dark, powerful aura that made his skin tingle with challenge. His instincts viewed JR as a challenge, a threat that was, even now, too close to his contractor.

Minhyun pushed the doorbell and a loud buzz went off on the other side of the door. The sweetness on Aron’s tongue slowly ebbed away, fading as the two responsible for the emotions stopped their activities.

A few minutes passed with a few cusses thrown around from inside the apartment and one loud thud, before the door was opened by a red-headed human, sloppily dressed in a pair of slacks and a backwards wife-beater.

“Oh, Minhyun,” Jason greeted, surprised by the unexpected visit.

Minhyun smiled a little. “Sorry for the interruption,” a faint flush crawled up Minhyun’s throat and Aron’s teeth ached to _bite_ , “but Aron’s driving me _nuts_.”

“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, his eyebrows drawing down in a questioning expression.

Aron interrupted Minhyun’s next words with a loud fist to the doorframe and a pointed glare that was directed over Jason’s shoulder and into the apartment where the source of the incubus’ frustrations resided. “What’s wrong is that the bastard you’re contracted to is fucking you every spare moment he gets and is projecting his lust so the whole fucking apartment can feel it.”

As if Aron’s irritated voice was a beacon for him, JR appeared behind Jason in nothing but a black robe, signature smirk already eating his ugly face. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

The incubus growled, his hands forming into claws at his sides almost unconsciously. “Fuck you.”

JR laughed. “You wish.”

Jason looked flustered. “I’m sorry, Aron, I-I can’t exactly _tame_ him.”

The demon behind him snorted. “Nor would you _want to_.”

The red-head rammed his elbow into JR’s stomach and the demon feigned being hurt, even clutching at his gut and moaning in fake pain. “I’m really sorry, usually JR’s really mature and even stoic, but he becomes such a child just to-” Jason began, looking between Minhyun and Aron apologetically.

“I _do not_ become a _child_ ,” JR interrupted, sounding offended.

“Uh, _yes you do_ ,” Jason refuted, “Just the other day you tried to get me to use a dildo, claiming that Aron was bragging about how good Minhyun could take a plus size one and that you needed to prove that I could do better.”

Minhyun whirled on Aron, eyes glinting with a mix of fury and embarrassment. “You said _what_?”

The incubus held up his hands in a sign of surrender. “Well, I was telling the truth-”

Minhyun gripped Aron’s ear, dragging the incubus down so that he was level with Minhyun’s knees. The demon grunted, it didn’t hurt but it wasn’t exactly comfortable to bend in such a way and it was a little wounding to his pride, to be manhandled like this in front of his enemy.

“I’m sorry about him,” Minhyun apologized, sounding perturbed.

Aron could see Jason wave away the apology and embarrassedly rub at the back of his neck. “I’m the one that’s sorry. I guess Aron hasn’t been very comfortable for the last few days and I imagine you haven’t either, Minhyun, having to deal with him.”

Minhyun sighed and dragged Aron further down by his ear when the incubus tried standing up straight again. Aron growled a little, his crimson eyes glaring holes into Minhyun’s slippers, silently willing them to burst into flames.

“I’m just asking if you’d be willing to tone it down a little, or at least, JR, for you to stop projecting your emotions. Could you do it, not for this idiot’s sake, but for mine?”

The demon let out a rather dramatic sigh but nodded. “I suppose I could always find other ways to screw with him.”

“Thank you,” Minhyun breathed.

Jason smiled. “I’ll try and make sure he behaves but no guarantees.”

“I appreciate it. I’ll let you two get back to it though. Aron can suffer as punishment.”

The incubus began to protest but Minhyun just yanked his ear harder and bid their neighbours goodbye, turning to head back to the stairwell, pulling Aron behind him, still bent over by his ear.

“You aren’t really going to leave me horny, are you?” Aron asked, sounding a little hopeful. He tried to turn his head to sneak a glance at his contractor’s expression but Minhyun would have none of that.

“It seems you’ll be getting reacquainted with your hands tonight,” Minhyun replied and the demon could hear the obvious smirk in his voice.

Aron whined all the way back to the apartment.

He really didn’t deserve all this. 


End file.
